Hamlet peformed by Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by lilylilac11
Summary: Gokudera is horrified at the loss of Tsuna, and is shocked to find his widow Haru already remarried to Mukuro! Gokudera is even more surprised when Tsuna's ghost appears and tells him he was murdered! When Gokudera finds out who did it, will he seek revenge? Is there a war between the Vongola and Millefiore? Hamlet retold in the KHR universe.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I have kept this pretty true to Hamlet. Only changing minor details to make it fit better in the khr universe, that being said, some things said will be out of character, I did my best to match characters as close as I could to the khr characters. I thought it would be interesting to see Hamlet from a khr point of view. I hope it turns out interesting or amusing. Suggestions are appreciated! Thankyou for reading!

Act 1, Scene 1

Lussuria was on his way to switch with the current guard, to start his shift guarding the Vongola estate, when he saw someone, a tall man with spiked, slicked back hair and dark circles under his eyes.

"Who are you?" Lussuria asked.

"No, who are you! Stop and identify yourself!" He snapped back harshly.

"Long live the 11th!" Lussuria proclaimed.

"Lussuria?" He asked.

"Yes it's me." Lussuria confirmed, with a smile and a hand on his hip.

"You're come right on time." Said Lancia, calming at the familiar sight.

"It's midnight, go to bed Lancia." Lussuria ordered, his motherly instinct kicking in.

"Thanks for letting me go, it's bitterly cold outside and I'm feeling depressed." Lancia admitted.

"Has it been a quiet night?" Lussuria asked.

"I haven't even heard a mouse squeak," answered Lancia, leaning against a stone wall tiredly.

"Well, good night. If you happen to see Takeshi and Squalo, who are supposed to stand guard with me tonight, tell them to hurry up." Lussuria added.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of running footsteps on stone and looked up, eyes piercing the darkness to try and make out who was coming.

"I think I hear them. Stop! Who's there?" Lancia called.

"Friends of the Vongola," said Takeshi stepping into the light with squalo.

"Who work for the 11th," Added Squalo.

"Goodnight to both of you," Lancia said, sighing his relief, that it was allies and they weren't under attack.

"VOIIIIIIII, who's taking over watch for you?" Squalo demanded suddenly.

"Lussuria's taken my place, good night." And Lancia left the stone wall, with a small smile and a shake of his head.

Squalo walked up to Lussuria.

"Hello Lusseria," Squalo said.

"Hello Squalo, is Takeshi here with you too?" Lussuria asked.

"More or less." Takeshi said, smiling warmly.

"Welcome Squalo! Welcome Takeshi!" Lussuria spouted excitedly, throwing his hands in the air.

Squalo suddenly leaned in, eyes narrowed.

"So, tell us, did you see that thing again tonight?" Said squalo, surprisingly quietly.

Lussuria shook his head. "I haven't seen anything."

"Takeshi says we're imagining it, and won't let himself believe anything about this horrible thing we've seen twice now. That's why I demanded he come on our shift tonight, so if the ghost appears, he can see it too and speak to it." Squalo said, an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Nothing's going to appear." Takeshi said, with a good laugh.

"Sit down, and we'll tell you again the story you don't want to believe, about what we've seen, two nights now." Lussuria insisted.

"Well, let's sit down and listen to Lussuria tell us." Said Takeshi good naturedly, sitting down with squalo on the chairs set up on the wall for the guards to rest on.

"Last night, around the time is now, about one a clock in the morning, Squalo and I-"

Lussuria was cut off mid sentence when a bright glow came from behind him, they all stared at what was the undeniable sight of Tsuna, drenched with dying will flames, with dark angry eyes, floating infront of them.

"VOI! Shut up, it's come again." Squalo snapped.

"It looks just like our dead boss." Lussuria whimpered.

Squalo turned to Takeshi quickly, "You're well spoken, you talk to it!" he snapped.

"Doesn't he look like the dead boss Takeshi?" Lussuria whimpered.

"Very much so, it's terrifying." Said Takeshi, wide eyed and frightened.

"It wants us to speak to it." Whimpered Lussuria.

"Ask it something, Takeshi!" Squalo hissed.

"What are you? Walking out here so late at night, looking like the dead boss with those dark eyes and covered in dying will flames like when he was in battles, by God I order you to speak!" Takeshi demanded.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, and turned and floated away.

"It looks like you offended it," said squalo, visibly shaken.

"Look, it's going away," Lussuria added.

"Stay! Speak! Speak! I order you to speak!" Takeshi called after him desperately, but the ghost simply evaporated in the air.

"It's gone, it won't answer now." Squalo murmured annoyed.

"What's going on Takeshi? You're pale and trembling. You agree now that we're not imagining this, don't you? What do you think about it?" Lussuria asked, wringing his hands.

"I swear to God that if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it." Takeshi said, wide eyed and shaking.

"Doesn't it look like the old boss?" Squalo asked.

"Yes, as much as you look like yourself. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when he fought Byakuran. And he frowned just like he did when he attacked him, it was weird." Takeshi explained.

"It happened like this twice before, always at this exact time. He stalks past us at our post like a warrior." Squalo said.

"I don't know exactly how to explain this, but I think this means bad news for the Vongola." Takeshi said worriedly.

"Alright, let's sit down and talk about a few of my questions. Why this strict schedule of guards around the base? Why are so many weapons being manufactured, and being bought from all over the world? Why are the ship builders so busy, they don't take a break any day of the week? Is something about to happen that needs this working night and day? Can either of you explain this to me?" Squalo asked.

"I can, or at least, I can explain the rumors. As you know, our former boss, who we saw just now as a ghost, was the rival of Byakuran, the boss of the Millefiore. Byakuran challenged him to a battle. In that battle, our courageous Tsuna killed Byakuran, who - on the basis of a valid legal document - surrendered all his property, along with his life, to the conqueror. If Tsuna had lost, he would have had to do the same. But now Byakuran's loyal commander Shoichi irie, is bold but unproven, has gathered a bunch of lawless thugs. For some food, they're eager to take on the tough battle of securing the lands that Byakuran had lost. As far as I understand, that's why we're posted here tonight and why there's such a commotion in the Vongola lately." Takeshi explained.

"I think that's exactly right. That explains why the ghost of the last boss would haunt us now, because he caused these wars." Lussuria added.

"The ghost is definetly something to worry about. In the high and mighty roman empire, just before Julius Caesar was assassinated, corpses rose out of their graves and ran through the streets of rome speaking gibberish. There were shooting stars, and blood in the morning dew, and threatening signs on the face of the sun. The moon, which controls the tides of the seas, was so eclipsed it almost went completely out. And we've had similar omens of terrible things to come, as if heaven and earth have joined together to warn us of terrible things that were about to happen." Takeshi said somberly.

Suddenly with a bright flash Tsuna appeared before them again, with dark eyes and dying will flames.

"Wait, look! It has come again! I'll meet it if it's the last thing I do - stay here, you hallucination!" Takeshi shouted.

Tsuna spread his arms.

"If you have a voice or can make sounds, speak to me!" Takeshi pleaded. "If there's any good deed I can do that will bring you peace and honor, speak to me. If you have some secret knowledge of the Vongola's sad fate - which might be avoided if we knew about it - then, please, speak! Or if you've got some buried treasure somewhere, which they say makes ghosts restless, then tell us about it. Stay and speak!"

They were startled by the shrill sound of a rooster calling, that pierced the air.

"Keep it from leaving Squalo!" Takeshi pleaded. Squalo glanced at him, notcing he was unarmed.

"Should I strike him with my sword?" Squalo asked.

"Yes, if it doesn't stay still!" Takeshi insisted.

"It's over here!" called lussuria.

"There it is!" shouted takeshi, pointing to their left, they all began to attack the wispy form of tsuna which soon evaporated away.

"It's gone, we were wrong to threaten it with violence, since it looked so much like the last boss. Besides, we can't hurt it anymore then we can hurt the air. Our attack was stupid, futile and wicked." Said squalo irritatedly.

"It was about to say something when the rooster crowed." Lussuria added.

"And then it acted startled, like a guilty person caught by the law. I've heard the Rooster awakens the God of day with it's trumpet like crowing, and makes all wandering ghosts, wherever they are, hurry back to their hiding places. We just saw proof of that." Takeshi said.

"Yes, it faded away when the rooster crowed. Some people say that just before Christmas the rooster crows all night long, so that no ghost dares go wandering, and the night is safe. The planets have no sway over us, the faeries spells don't work, and witches can't bewitch us, that's how holy that night is." Squalo said.

"Yes, I've heard the same thing and sort of believe it. But look, morning is breaking, turning the sky red. Let's interrupt our watch and go tell Gokudera what we saw tonight. I'm sure this ghost that is so silent with us will speak to him. Don't you agree we owe it to him to tell him, out of duty and love?" Asked Takeshi.

"Let's do it, I know where we'll find him this morning." Said Squalo.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1, Scene 2

Mukuro, who inherited the position of Vongola boss from Tsuna, is seated with Haru, Gokudera, Mr. Sasagawa, his son Ryohei and his daugher Kyoko.

Mukuro turned to the others around the table, and said,

"Although I still have fresh memories of The Tenth's death, and though it was proper to mourn him throughout the Vongola, life still goes on - I think it's wise to mourn him while also thinking about my own well being. Therefore, I've married his widow, Haru, with mixed feelings of happiness and sadness. I know that in marrying Haru I'm only doing what all of you have wisely advised all along - for which I thank you. Now, down to business. You all know what's happening. Shoichi irie, underestimating my strength or imagining that the death of the Tenth has thrown Vongola into turmoil, dreams of getting the better of me, and never stops pestering me with demands that I surrender the territory Byakuran lost to Tsuna. So much for Shoichi."

Mukuro paused while he heard the creak of a door, and Ken and Chikusa entered the room.

"Now, here's what needs to be done. I've written to Aria, the present head of the Millifiore family, a bedridden woman who know's next to nothing about Shoichi irie's plans. I've told her to put a stop to those plans, which she has the power to do, since all the troops assembled by Shoichi are from the Millifiore, and thus under her control. I'm giving the job of delivering this letter to you, Chikusa, and you, Ken. You're purpose in the Millifiore will be limited to this task." He paused and held out the letter to Chikusa, who took it, and put it inside his coat. "Now go, show your loyalty to me by leaving quickly, instead of giving elaborate speeches."

"We'll do our duty to you." Replied Chikusa, Ken stood a bit back from him, smiling.

"I have no doubt you will." Replied Mukuro.

Chikusa and Ken turned and walked out, closing the door behind them.

Mukuro turned his attention back to the table.

"And now, Ryohei, what do you have to tell me? You have a favor to ask of me. What is it, Ryohei? You'll never waste your words when talking to the Boss of the Vongola. What could you ever ask for that I wouldn't give you? Your father and the Vongola are as close as the mind and the heart, or the hand and the mouth. What would you like, Ryohei?" Mukuro asked.

"Boss, I would like your permission to go back to Japan, which I left to come to Italy for your inheritance ceremony. I confess, my thoughts are on Japan, now that my duty here is done, please let me go." Ryohei asked.

"Do you have your father's permission? What does Mr. Sasagawa say?" Mukuro asked.

A man who looked like an older version of Ryohei, sat in a business suit between Ryohei and Kyoko, and said with a sigh,

"My son has worn me down by asking me so many times. In the end I grudgingly consented. I ask you to let him go."

"In that case, leave when you like, Ryohei, and spend your time however you wish. I hereby grant your request, and hope you have a good time. And now, Gokudera, my right hand man-" Mukuro started again.

Gokudera muttered to himself, "I'm only the right hand man of Juudaime."

"Why are you so gloomy with a cloud haning over you?" Mukuro asked, concerned.

"It's not true sir, I am out in the sun." Gokudera replied.

Haru looked sadly at Gokudera, sitting across the table from her.

"Oh Gokudera, stop wearing these black clothes, and be nice to Mukuro. You can't spend your whole life with your eyes to the ground remembering noble Tsuna. It happens all the time, all lives must die eventually, passing on to eternity." Haru said.

"Yes, Haru, it happens all the time." Gokudera confirmed.

"So why does it seem so particular to you?" Haru asked.

"Seem," haru? No, it is. I don't know what you mean by "seem." Neither my black clothes, haru, nor my heavy sighs, nor my weeping, nor my downcast eyes, nor any other display of grief can show what I really feel. It's true that all these things "seem" like grief, since a person could use them to fake grief if he wanted to. But I've got more real grief inside me that you could ever see on the surface. These clothes are just a hint of it." Gokudera snapped.

Mukuro spoke soothingly, trying to calm down the upset Gokudera,

"Gokudera, you are so sweet and such a good friend to mourn for Tsuna like this. But you have to remember, that he lost his boss, who lost his boss before him, and every time, each one has had to mourn their boss for a certain period. But overdoing it is just stubborn. It's not manly. It's not what God wants, and it betrays a vulnerable heart and an ignorant and weak mind. Since we know that everyone must die sooner or later, why should we take it to heart? You're committing a crime against heaven, against the dead, and against nature. And it's irrational, since the truth is that all people must die. Please give up this useless mourning of yours and start thinking of me as your new boss. Because everyone knows that you are the man closest to the Vongola, and I love you just as much as any father loves his son. And your plans for going back to Japan are not what I want. I'm asking you now to stay here in my company as the number-one member of my family, my protector and now my friend too."

"Please answer my prayers and stay with us Gokudera, don't go back to Japan." haru pleaded.

"I'll obey you as well as I can, ma'am." Gokudera formally adressed the wife of the boss.

"That's the right answer—it shows your love. Stay in Italy like us.—My dear wife, come. Gokudera's agreeing to stay makes me happy, and every merry toast I'll drink today will be heard as far as the clouds overhead. My drinking will be echoed in the heavens. Let's go." Mukuro said excitedly, and they all got up in a chatter of excitment, towards the ballroom to have a party, leaving Gokudera in the room alone.

"Ah, I wish my dirty flesh could melt away into a vapor, or that God had not made a law against suicide. Oh God, God! How tired, stale, and pointless life is to me. Damn it! It's like a garden that no one's taking care of, and that's growing wild. Only nasty weeds grow in it now. I can't believe it's come to this. Juudaime's only been dead for two months—no, not even two. Such an excellent leader, as superior to Mukuro as a god is to a beast, and so loving toward haru that he kept the wind from blowing too hard on her face. Oh God, do I have to remember that? She would hang on to him, and the more she was with him the more she wanted to be with him; she couldn't get enough of him. Yet even so, within a month of my juudaime's death (I don't even want to think about it. Oh women! You are so weak!), even before she had broken in the shoes she wore to his funeral, crying like crazy—even an animal would have mourned its mate longer than she did!—there she was marrying Mukuro, who served Juudaime, who's about as much like my father as I'm like Hercules. Less than a month after Juudaime's death, even before the tears on her cheeks had dried, she remarried. Oh, so quick to jump into his bed! That's not good, and no good can come of it either. But my heart must break in silence, since I can't mention my feelings aloud." Gokudera cried to himself.

Gokudera looked up as he heard the door open and Takeshi, Squalo and Lussuria walked in.

"Hello Gokudera," said Takeshi.

"Nice to see you again, Takeshi." Gokudera said.

"I'm here, ready to serve." Said Takeshi excitedly.

"What are you doing so far from Japan? Oh, hello Squalo." Gokudera added, noticing squalo.

"Hello Gokudera." Squalo said.

"It's nice to see you Squalo, oh, and hello Lussuria! But what are you doing so far from Japan takeshi?" Gokudera asked again.

"I felt like skipping school." He said, with half a smile.

"I wouldn't allow your enemies to say that, and I won't believe it from you. I know you'd never skip school. What are you doing here in Italy?" Gokudera pressed.

"We came for Tsuna's funeral." Takeshi said quietly.

"Or maybe you came to see Haru's wedding, as well?" Gokudera said bitterly.

"It's true it came soon after." Takeshi agreed solmenly.

"It was all about saving a few bucks, Takeshi. The leftovers from the funeral dinner made a convenient wedding banquet. Oh, I'd rather have met my fiercest enemy in heaven, Takeshi, than have lived through that terrible day! Juudaime—I think I see Juudaime." Gokudera cried grasping his face.

"Where?" Takeshi asked gently.

"In my imagination Takeshi." Gokudera added sadly.

"I can still remember him clearly, he was an admirable leader." Takeshi said.

"He was a great human being. He was perfect in everything. I'll never see the likes of him again." Gokudera sighed.

"I think I saw him last night." Takeshi said hesitantly.

"Saw who?" Gokudera asked, no longer listening, playing with the rings on his fingers.

"Tsuna, our dead boss." Takeshi said.

"Juudaime!?" Gokudera's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Don't get too excited yet, just listen carefully while I tell you what happened, and I have these two as witnessess." Takeshi said.

"Let me hear it!" Gokudera demanded.

"After midnight, for two nights in a row, these two, Squalo and lussuria, saw a figure that looked very much like tsuna, in dying will flame from head to toe. It just appeared before them and marched past them with slow dignity three times, a arm's distance from their amazed eyes, while they turned, quaking with fear and too shocked to speak. They told me all about this, so on the third night I agreed to come stand guard with them, to see for myself. It happened again, just as they had described. I knew Tsuna. This ghost looked as much like him as my two hands are like each other." Takeshi said solemly.

"But where did this happen?" Asked Gokudera.

"On the stone wall where we stand guard." Squalo answered.

"Didn't you talk to it?" Gokudera asked.

"I did, but it didn't answer me. It raised its head once as if it was about to speak, but just then the rooster started crowing, and the ghost vanished from sight." Squalo said.

"That's very strange." Said Gokudera, his eyes going out of focus, mind wandering.

"I swear it's true! We thought you ought to know about it." Takeshi said.

"Yes, I should know, but it disturbs me, are you on guard again tonight?" Gokudera asked them.

"Yes," Said Squalo.

"It had dying will flames?" Gokudera asked determindely.

"From head to toe," Squalo repeated.

"Was he frowning?" Asked Gokudera.

"He looked more sad then angry." Takeshi said.

"Was he pale or flushed?" Gokudera asked.

"Very pale." Said Takeshi.

"Did he stare at you?" Gokudera asked.

"The whole time." Takeshi answered.

"I wish I'd been there." Said Gokudera, clenching his hand into a fist.

"You would have been very shocked." Said takeshi.

"I'm sure I would have, did it stay a long time?" Gokudera asked.

"About as long as it would take to count slowly to a hundred." Takeshi answered.

"No, longer then that." Squalo said.

"Not the time I saw it," Takeshi added in.

"Was his hair gray?" Gokudera continued.

"Just like in real life, dark brown." Takeshi answered.

"I'll stand guard with you tonight, maybe it'll come again." Gokudera said hopefully.

"I bet it will." Takeshi said with a smile.

"If it looks like my good Juudaime, I'll speak to it, even if Hell itself opens up and tells me to be quiet. I ask you, if you've kept this a secret, keep doing so. Whatever happens tonight, don't talk about it. I'll return the favor. So goodbye for now. I'll see you on the guards' wall between eleven and twelve tonight." Gokudera said.

Takeshi smiled, seeing some life in the former crumpled and defeated Gokudera.

"We'll see you then!" Takeshi said.

He turned and left the room with squalo and lussuria, closing the door behind them.

"Juudaime's ghost—in full dying will flames! Something's wrong. I suspect some foul play. I wish the night were here already! Until then, I have to remain calm. Bad deeds will be revealed, no matter how people try to hide them." Gokudera said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: In this universe, Tsuna has no interest in Kyoko, so Gokudera being interested in her is not a betrayl of him.

Act 1, Scene 3

Ryohei stood in the airport with his sister Kyoko, waiting to board for Japan.

"My bags are checked in already. Good-bye. And, my dear sister, as long as the winds are blowing and sun is shining, let me hear from you, stay in contact." Ryohei said.

"Do you doubt I'd stay in contact?" Kyoko smiled at her brother.

"As for Gokudera and his attentions to you, just consider it a big flirtation, the temporary phase of a hot-blooded youth. It won't last. It's sweet, but his affection will fade after a minute. Not a second more." Ryohei added.

"No more then a minute?" Kyoko asked sadly.

"Try to think of it like that, anyway. When a youth grows into a man, he doesn't just get bigger in his body—his responsibilities grow too. He may love you now, and may have only the best intentions, but you have to be on your guard. Remember that he belongs to the Vongola, and his intentions don't matter that much—he's a slave to his family obligations. He can't simply make personal choices for himself the way common people can, since the whole country depends on what he does. His choice has to agree with what the nation wants. So if he says he loves you, you should be wise enough to see that his words only mean as much as the Vongola allows them to mean. Then think about how shameful it would be for you to give in to his seductive talk and surrender your treasure chest to his greedy hands. Watch out, Kyoko. Just keep your love under control, and don't let yourself become a target of his lust. Simply exposing your beauty to the moon at night is risky enough—you don't have to expose yourself to him. Even good girls sometimes get a bad reputation. Worms ruin flowers before they blossom. Baby blooms are most susceptible to disease. So be careful. Fear will keep you safe. Young people often lose their self-control even without any help from others." Ryohei warned.

"I'll keep your words of wisdom close to my heart. But, my dear brother, don't be like a bad priest who fails to practice what he preaches, showing me the steep and narrow way to heaven while you frolic on the primrose path of sin." Kyoko said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ryohei assured her.

walked up to the two of them.

"I've been here too long. And here comes father. What good luck, to have him bless my leaving not once but twice." He said, nodding at his father with a smile.

"You're still here? Shame on you—get on board! The plane is ready on the tarmac, and they're waiting for you. Here, I give you my blessing again. And just try to remember a few rules of life. Don't say what you're thinking, and don't be too quick to act on what you think. Be friendly to people but don't overdo it. Once you've tested out your friends and found them trustworthy, hold onto them. But don't waste your time shaking hands with every new guy you meet. Don't be quick to pick a fight, but once you're in one, hold your own. Listen to many people, but talk to few. Hear everyone's opinion, but reserve your judgment. Spend all you can afford on clothes, but make sure they're quality, not flashy, since clothes make the man—which is doubly true in Japan. Don't borrow money and don't lend it, since when you lend to a friend, you often lose the friendship as well as the money, and borrowing turns a person into a spendthrift. And, above all, be true to yourself. Then you won't be false to anybody else. Good-bye, son. I hope my blessing will help you absorb what I've said." He said.

"Goodbye father," Ryohei smiled.

"Now go, the plane is waiting!" Mr. Sasagawa insisited.

"Goodbye Kyoko, remember what I told you!" He said sternly.

"It's locked away in my memory, and you have the key!" Kyoko smiled warmly.

"Goodbye to the EXTEME!" And with a smile he waved and turned to board the plane.

Mr. Sasagawa turned to his daughter.

"What did he tell you, kyoko?" He askes.

"Something about Gokudera." she said.

"A good thing he did, by God. I've heard Gokudera's been spending a lot of time alone with you recently, and you've made yourself quite available to him. If things are the way people tell me they are—and they're only telling me this to warn me—then I have to say, you're not conducting yourself with the self-restraint a daughter of mine should show. What's going on between you two? Tell me the truth." Mr. Sasagawa asked sternly.

"He's offered me a lot of affection lately." She said blushing and looking down.

"Affection!" That's nothing! You're talking like some innocent girl who doesn't understand the ways of the world. Do you believe his "offers," as you call them?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know what to believe father."

"Then I'll tell you. Believe that you are a foolish little baby for believing these "offers" are something real. Offer yourself more respect, or—not to beat this word to death—you'll offer me the chance to be a laughing-stock." He added sternly.

"Father, he's always talked about love in an admirable fashion-"

"Yes, "fashion" is just the word—a passing whim. Go on."

"And he's made the holiest vows to me, to back up what he says." Kyoko explained.

"These vows are just traps for stupid birds. I know when a man is on fire, he'll swear anything. But when a heart's on fire, it gives out more light than heat, and the fire will be out even before he's done making his promises. Don't mistake that for true love. From now on, spend a little less time with him and talk to him less. Make yourself a precious commodity. Remember that Gokudera is young and has a lot more freedom to fool around than you do. In short, Ophelia, don't believe his love vows, since they're like flashy pimps who wear nice clothes to lead a woman into filthy acts. To put it plainly, don't waste your time with Gokudera. Do as I say. Now come along."

"I'll do as you say father," Said Kyoko obediantly.

And they left the airport together.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 1, scene 4

Gokudera, Takeshi and Squalo stand guard on the wall.

"The air is biting cold," said Gokudera, rubbing his arms.

"Yes, it's definetly nippy." Smilied Takeshi.

"What time is it?" Asked Gokudera.

"A little before twelve, I think." Takeshi said.

"No, it's just after twelve. I heard the clock strike." Squalo disagreed.

"Really? I didn't hear it. So it's nearly the time when the ghost likes to appear." Takeshi said.

Suddenly they both look up at the sound of a canon firing twice.

"What does that mean?" Takeshi asked, confused.

"Mukuro is staying up all night drinking and dancing. As he guzzles down his German wine, the musicians make a ruckus to celebrate his draining another cup." Gokudera answered bitterly.

"Is that a tradition?" Takeshi asked curiously.

"Yes, it is. But though I was born here and should consider that tradition part of my own heritage, I think it would be better to ignore it than practice it. Other families criticize us for our loud partying." Gokudera said annoyed. "They call us drunks and insult our noble titles. And our drunkenness does detract from our achievements, as great as they are, and lessens our reputations. It's just like what happens to certain people who have some birth defect (which they are not responsible for, since nobody chooses how he's born), or some weird habit or compulsion that changes them completely. It happens sometimes that one little defect in these people, as wonderful and talented as they may be, will make them look completely bad to other people. A tiny spot of evil casts doubt on their good qualities and ruins their reputations."

Suddenly in a flash of light, Tsuna appeared before them, bathed in dying will flames.

"Look! He's here!" Said Takeshi.

"Oh angels, protect us! Whether you're a good spirit or a cursed demon, whether you bring heavenly breezes or blasts of hell fire, whether your intentions are good or evil, you look so strange I want to talk to you. I'll call you "Juudaime," "King," "Father," "royalty." Answer me! Don't drive me crazy with curiosity, but tell me why your church-buried bones have burst out of their coffin, and why your tomb, where we quietly buried you, has opened up its heavy marble jaws to spit you out again. What could it mean that you have put on your Dying will flames, you corpse, and have come back to look at the moon, making the night terrifying and stirring us humans with supernatural fears? Why? What do you want from us? What should we do?" Cried out Gokudera to Tsuna despertly.

The ghost of Tsuna turned slightly moving off a bit, beckoning with his hand for Gokudera to follow.

"It wants you to go off with it, as if it wants to tell you something alone." Takeshi said to Gokudera.

"Look how politely it's pointing you to a place that's farther away. But don't go." Squalo warned sharply.

"Definitely not." Agreed Takeshi, shaking his head in disapproval.

"It's not going to speak, so I'll follow it." Gokudera declared.

"Don't do it!" Said Takeshi, horrified at the idea.

"Why, what's the danger? I don't value my life one bit. And as for my soul, how can the ghost endanger that, since it's as immortal as the ghost is? Look, it's waving me over again. I'll follow it." Said Gokudera, desperate to follow Juudaime to the ends of the earth.

"What if it tempts you to jump into the sea? Or to the terrifying cliff that overhangs the water, where it takes on some other horrible form that drives you insane. Think about it. The edge of the sea makes people feel despair even at the best of times. All they have to do is look into its depths and hear it roar far below." Takeshi insisted.

"It's still waving to me. —Go ahead, I'll follow." He called to the vision of Tsuna.

"VOIIIIII! You're not going!" Growled Squalo, and they both grabbed Gokudera, trying to hold him back.

"Let go of me!" Gokudera demanded.

"Calm down. You're not going anywhere." Said Takeshi.

"It's my fate calling me. Every nerve in my body is now as tough as steel. The ghost is still waving me over. Let me go! (he draws his sword) I swear, if anyone holds me back, I'll make a ghost of him! I say, get away!" He shouted at Takeshi and Squalo, then turning back to the vision of Tsuna. "Go ahead, I'll follow you."

And so Tsuna floated down the stone wall, and Gokudera followed him out of sight.

"His imagination is making him crazy." Takeshi said.

"Let's follow them. It's not right to let him go alone." Squalo said.

"Go ahead and follow him. But what does all this mean, where will it all end?" Takeshi asked.

"It means that something is rotten in the Vongola." Squalo said.

"If that's true, we should let God take care of it." Takeshi said.

"No, let's follow him." Insisted Squalo. Takeshi nodded, and they both followed down the wall after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 1, Scene 5

Gokudera continued to follow the glowing figure of Tsuna.

"Where are you taking me? Speak. I'm not going any farther." Gokudera demanded.

Tsuna stopped and turned, looking deep into Gokudera's eyes.

"Listen to me." Tsuna said.

"I will." Gokudera promised.

"The hour has almost come when I have to return to the horrible flames of purgatory." Tsuna said, pain in his voice.

"Oh, Juudaime!" Gokudera flinched and clenched his hands, at the thought of his beloved boss in such agony.

"Don't pity me. Just listen carefully to what I have to tell you." Tsuna commanded.

Gokudera nodded and steeled his gaze. "Speak. I'm ready to hear you."

"You must be ready for revenge, too, when you hear me out." Tsuna continued.

"What?" Gokudera's eyes widened, shocked at this information.

"I'm the ghost of your boss, doomed for a certain period of time to walk the earth at night, while during the day I'm trapped in the fires of purgatory until I've done penance for my past sins. If I weren't forbidden to tell you the secrets of purgatory, I could tell you stories that would slice through your soul, freeze your blood, make your eyes jump out of their sockets, and your hair stand on end like porcupine quills. But mortals like you aren't allowed to hear this description of the afterlife. Listen, listen! If you ever loved your poor dear boss—" Tsuna continued.

"Oh God!" Gokudera exclaimed in horror, holding his hands over his face.

"Take revenge for his horrible murder, that crime against nature." Tsuna said.

"Murder?" Gokudera returned to shock, his eyes wide as his hands dropped from his face.

"His most horrible murder. Murder's always horrible, but this one was especially horrible, weird, and unnatural." Said Tsuna gravely.

"Hurry and tell me about it, so I can take revenge right away, faster than a person falls in love!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're eager. You'd have to be as lazy as a weed on the shores of Lethe not to get riled up here. Now listen, Gokudera. Everyone was told that a poisonous snake bit me when I was sleeping in the orchard. But in fact, that's a lie that's fooled everyone in the Vongola. You should know, my noble Gokudera, the real snake that stung your boss is now wearing his ring." Tsuna explained.

(Lethe was a river in the underworld of classical Greek mythology, whose waters induced forgetfulness.)

"I knew it! Mukuro?" Asked Gokudera.

"Yes, that adulterous animal. With his clever words and fancy gifts, he seduced my seemingly virtuous wife, persuading her to give in to his lust. They were evil words and gifts to seduce her like that! Oh, Gokudera, how far she fell! She went from me, who loved her with the dignity and devotion that suits a legitimate marriage, to a wretch whose natural gifts were poor compared to mine. But just as you can't corrupt a truly virtuous person no matter how you try, the opposite is also true: a lustful person like her can satisfy herself in a heavenly union and then move on to garbage. But hang on, I think I smell the morning air. So let me be brief here. Mukuro snuck up to me while I was sleeping in the orchard, as I always used to do in the afternoon, and poured a vial of henbane poison into my ear—that poison that moves like quicksilver through the veins and curdles the blood, which is just what it did to me. I broke out in a scaly rash that covered my smooth body with a revolting crust. And that's how Mukuro robbed me of my life, my title, and my wife all at once. He cut me off in the middle of a sinful life. I had no chance to repent my sins or receive last rites. Oh, it's horrible, horrible, so horrible! If you are human, don't stand for it. Don't let the Vongola Boss's bed be a nest of indecency. But however you go about your revenge, don't corrupt your mind or do any harm to Haru. Leave her to God and her own guilt. Now, good-bye. The glowworm's light is beginning to fade, so morning is near. Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye. Remember me." Tsuna called out sadly.

And just as he seem to reach out with his hand, possibly to grasp for Gokudera, or an attempt to wave goodbye, he faded away into the shadows.

"Ah, all you up in heaven! And earth! What else? Shall I include hell as well? Damn it! Keep beating, my heart, and muscles, don't grow old yet—keep me standing. Remember you! Yes, you poor ghost, as long as I have any power of memory in this distracted head. Remember you! Yes, I'll wipe my mind clean of all trivial facts and memories and preserve only your commandment there. Yes, by God! Oh, you evil woman! Oh, you villain, villain, you damned, smiling villain! Where's my notebook?—It's a good idea for me to write down that one can smile and smile, and be a villain. At least it's possible in the Vongola. (he writes) So, Mukuro, there you are. Now it's time to deal with the vow I made to my Juudaime. He said, "Remember me." I swore I would." Gokudera proclaimed.

Gokudera was so consumed he almost didn't notice the running footsteps of Squalo and Takeshi running up to him.

"Gokudera!" Takeshi called.

"VOIIIII!" Squalo called out behind him.

"Please let him be alright!" Takeshi called out.

"I'm alright." Gokudera confirmed.

They both stopped infront of him, giving him a good once over.

"So how did it go?" Asked Squalo.

"What happened?" Added Takeshi.

"It was incredible!" Said Gokudera, wide eyed and looking down at his hands.

"Please, tell us." Takeshi begged.

"No, you'll talk." Gokudera refused.

"I swear I won't!" Said Takeshi seriously.

"I won't either." Said Squalo somberly.

"Okay, but you promise you can keep a secret?" Asked Gokudera again, looking up at them.

"Yes, I swear!" They said in unison.

"Any villain in the Vongola is going to be, well, a villain." Gokudera said.

"You don't need a ghost returning from the grave to tell you that." Said Takeshi.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. So, without further ado, the best thing to do now is probably just to shake hands and go our separate ways. You go and take care of your business (since everybody has some business to take care of, whatever it is worth), and I'll go and pray." Said Gokudera determindely.

"You're talking in such a crazy way." Said Takeshi worried.

"I'm sorry if I offended you; yes, very sorry." Gokudera said, looking down at his hands again.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No offense taken." Takeshi reassured good naturedly.

"Ah, but there is, Takeshi, there's a lot of offense. As for this ghost we just saw, he's a real one, I can tell you that much. But regarding what happened between us, don't ask—I can't tell you. And now, my friends, my courageous and educated friends, do me one small favor." Gokudera looked up at them.

"What is it? Of course we will." Takeshi reasurred him.

"Don't ever tell anyone what you've seen tonight." Gokudera said somberly.

"We won't," they said in unison.

"No, you have to swear it." Gokudera said.

"I swear to God I won't." Takeshi said.

"Me too, I won't, I swear to God." Squalo added.

"Swear by my sword." Gokudera said, a hand on the handle of the sword hanging from his belt.

"But we already swore," said Takeshi.

"Yes, but swear by my sword this time." Gokudera insisted.

"Swear!" Tsuna's haunting voice rose from the ground beneath them.

"Are you down there, Juudaime?—Come on, you hear this guy down in the basement. Agree to swear." Gokudera said.

"Tell us what to swear," said Takeshi.

"You swear never to mention what you've seen. Swear by my sword." Gokudera said.

"Swear!" Tsuna's haunting voice rose again.

"You're everywhere, aren't you? Maybe we should move. Come over here, gentlemen, and put your hands on my sword again. Swear by my sword you'll never mention what you've heard." Gokudera said.

"Swear by his sword!" Tsuna's haunting voice rose up again.

"You said it right, Juudaime. You're pretty busy down there in the dirt, aren't you? What a tunneler! Let's move again, my friends." Gokudera said.

"My God, this is unbelievably strange." Takeshi said, shocked.

"Then give it a nice welcome, as you would give to any stranger. There are more things in heaven and earth, Takeshi, than you've even dreamed of. But now listen to me. No matter how strangely I act (since I may find it appropriate to act a little crazy in the near future), you must never, ever let on—with a gesture of your hands or a certain expression on your face—that you know anything about what happened to me here tonight. You must never say anything like, "Ah, yes, just as we suspected," or "We could tell you a thing or two about him," or anything like that. Swear you won't." Gokudera insisted.

"Swear!" Tsuna's haunting voice rose from the ground again.

"Okay, then, unhappy ghost, you can rest now. So, gentlemen, I thank you heartily and with all my love, and I'll repay you however I can some day. Let's go back to court together, but shhh, please. No talking about this. There is so much out of whack in these times. And damn the fact that I'm supposed to fix it! Come on, let's go." Gokudera said.

And the three of them turned and walked into court together.


End file.
